Ce qui se passe dans le bataillon, reste dans le bataillon
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil de drabbles portant sur différents personnages et couples de Shingeki no Kyojin. Ajout des drabbles 24 à 30!
1. Veni, vidi, vici

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** K

 **Personnage:** Erwin Smith

 **Disclaimer:** J'ai essayé d'appâter Hansi en lui promettant un titan et Sasha avec de la nourriture, mais rien n'a marché. Tout est toujours à Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes:** pour plus de clarté, je vais publier les différents drabbles que je rédigerai dans le cadre des jeux de l'APDES (le forum consacré au beau, au grand, au magnifique, le seul et l'unique... Erwin Smith! - Non, quand même pas, on écrit aussi sur tous les autres personnages) ici, tandis que mon recueil _Les jours perdus du bataillon d'exploration_ ne concernera plus que des OS assez courts, qu'ils soient produits dans le cadre de l'APDES, des nuits du FoF ou de manière indépendante.

* * *

 **Veni, vidi, vici**

C'était absolument interdit, mais Erwin aimait lire les récits des auteurs des temps anciens. Des traités politiques, tel que le Prince de Machiavel, mais aussi militaires, comme l'Art de la guerre ou la Guerre des Gaules.

Il gardait d'ailleurs précieusement dissimulé dans une armoire dont il conservait en permanence la clé sur lui plusieurs ouvrages interdits qu'il avait réussi à sauver de la destruction.

Nul doute que si cela venait à s'ébruiter, le gouvernement réclamerait sa tête.

Mais Erwin était intimement convaincu de l'importance fondamentale de ces récits.

Parce que c'était en tirant les enseignements du passé qu'on construisait l'avenir.

* * *

Cette phrase finale qui résume juste ma philosophie personnelle...

Ce drabble a été inspiré par un des textes de Griseldis, où Erwin avait offert à Mike un exemplaire du Prince, avant que celui-ci ne le passe à Hansi.


	2. Synesthésie

**Personnage:** Sasha Brauss

 **Thème:** Synesthésie (phénomène neuro-psychologique par lequel plusieurs sens sont associé. Par exemple, voir des lettres de l'alphabet/des nombres colorés ou associer des mots à un gout ou une odeur).

* * *

 **Synesthésie**

C'était plus fort qu'elle, mais dès qu'elle pensait à un aliment, Sasha ressentait presque physiquement leur gout sur sa langue. Peut-être était-ce un résidu de son enfance difficile, marquée par le manque de nourriture, mais le fait était là, chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de patates, de saucissons, de fruits ou de fromage, elle avait l'impression qu'un véritable feu d'artifices de saveurs explosait dans son palais.

Cependant, le pire restait les tomates. Dès qu'elle se représentait une belle tomate à la robe d'un rouge vibrant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver en sentant quasiment le jus couler dans sa gorge.

* * *

Pauvre Sasha, pour être aussi obsédée par la nourriture, elle a vraiment dû mourir de faim dans son enfance...


	3. Corruption

**Personnage:** Marlowe Freudenberg

 **Thème:** Corruption

* * *

 **Corruption**

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait rejoindre les brigades spéciales, Marlowe avait été fier. Fier de pouvoir intégrer le corps d'élite de l'armée, fier de servir sous les ordres du roi.

Cependant, la réalité s'était rapidement révélée beaucoup moins belle.

Derrière le prestige, derrière l'honneur, se cachait en effet la corruption et les trafics illégaux.

De combien d'affaires clandestines et frauduleuses, négociées à la faveur de la nuit, de détournements de fonds et de matériel militaire avait-il été le témoin ? Bien trop à son gout.

Mais, s'était-il juré, il gravirait les échelons et mettrait un terme à tout cela.

* * *

Il y a moyen de faire beaucoup de choses sur ce thème, mais bon, je trouvais sympa de mettre pour une fois en avant un personnage moins exploité.


	4. Oignon

Je viens de retrouver dans mes dossiers ce drabble-ci, écrit il y a quelques semaines, mais que j'avais complètement oublié.

 **Personnages:** Eren, Connie, Sasha, Armin. Mention de Livaï

 **Thème:** oignon

* * *

 **Oignon**

\- Il y a bien plus à dire sur Livaï que ce qu'on en dit déjà, lança un jour Eren au petit-déjeuner.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Connie, curieux.

\- Il est… comme les oignons, avança Eren en voyant ledit légume sur la table. Il a des couches.

\- A son âge ? s'exclama Sasha, les yeux ronds.

\- Mais non !

\- Ce qu'Eren veut dire, intervint Armin, c'est qu'il cache ses vrais sentiments derrière sa façade dure et froide. Pour se protéger.

\- Il ne préférerait pas les patates ? déclara Sasha. C'est pourtant bon les patates !

* * *

Je crois que j'ai trop regardé ce dessin-animé petite, parce que quand on a lancé ce thème, c'est directement cette scène mythique de Shrek que j'ai pensé.


	5. Ouragan

**Personnages:** Livaï, mention d'Hansi.

 **Thème:** Ouragan

* * *

 **Ouragan**

Livaï sentit ses narines frémir de colère lorsqu'il vit l'état apocalyptique dans lequel était plongé la pièce.

Des feuilles volantes, couvertes de notes, éparpillées aux quatre coins de la salle. Des assiettes sales dont les restes achevaient de moisir à l'air libre, posées en équilibre précaire sur des piles d'ouvrages anciens et certainement précieux. Des éprouvettes contenant des solutions chimiques dangereuses encombrant chaque centimètre des deux vastes plans de travail où Hansi menait ses expériences farfelues.

Le chaos régnait tellement en maître dans le laboratoire d'Hansi qu'on aurait cru que la pièce avait été dévastée par un ouragan de force cinq…

* * *

Juste pour information, cinq est la force maximale que peut avoir un ouragan. Donc le laboratoire d'Hansi est très très en bordel.


	6. Musique classique

**Personnages:** Erwin, mention d'eruri.

 **Thème:** Musique classique

* * *

 **Musique classique**

Erwin détestait se rendre à Sina et assister à toutes ces soirées que donnaient les grands bourgeois. Mais il ne pouvait pas y couper, ces fêtes étaient l'occasion pour lui de défendre le bataillon d'exploration et de grappiller des fonds pour financer les prochaines expéditions.

Ces événements mondains avaient cependant leurs avantages.

C'étaient en effet les seuls moments où il avait l'opportunité d'entendre de la musique classique et savourer les valses, les arias et les autres morceaux qu'interprétait brillamment l'orchestre.

Ca, et le fait qu'il pouvait voir Livaï habillé en costume, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant que d'habitude…


	7. Un monde (dés)enchanté

**Personnage:** Armin

 **Thème:** licorne et paillettes

* * *

 **Un monde (dés)enchanté**

S'ils vivaient dans un monde enchanté, se disait Armin, un monde de contes de fées, il y aurait des licornes, des paillettes et du rose partout. Chacun serait gentil avec son voisin, d'humeur agréable, toujours poli et serviable. Il n'y aurait plus de morts, plus de blessures, plus de haines inutiles.

C'en serait même dégoulinant de mièvrerie et légèrement écœurant.

Mais ce serait de loin préférable à la macabre réalité dans laquelle il était plongé, cette boucherie à ciel ouvert qui se déroulait sous ses yeux horrifiés tandis qu'il entendait les cris de douleur de ses camarades tomber au front.

* * *

Parce qu'à moins de partir sur du crack total, avec un Armin en licorne rose à paillettes (comme je l'ai déjà vu sur youtube), c'est à peu près la seule manière que je voyais de pouvoir traiter ce thème.


	8. Histoire de fantôme

**Personnages:** Jean, Sasha, Connie et les recrues de la 104eme brigade d'entraînement

 **Thème:** craquement

* * *

 **Histoire de fantôme**

Ce jour-là, les recrues de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement étaient parties faire un exercice de survie en forêt.

La nuit tombée, ils s'étaient rassemblés autours du feu de camp et Jean avait commencé à raconter l'histoire d'une fille de la nonante-troisième qui s'était perdue dans les bois où elle était morte et qui depuis hantait ceux-ci.

Soudain, alors qu'il expliquait qu'elle apparaissait parfois aux nouvelles recrues, des craquements retentirent dans un buisson tout proche.

\- Un fantôme ! hurlèrent Sasha et Connie en s'agrippant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Leurs compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant un innocent écureuil émerger du fourré.


	9. Urgent

**Personnages:** Erwin, Livaï

 **Thème:** urgent

* * *

 **Urgent**

En tant que commandant du bataillon d'exploration, Erwin avait toujours une foule de choses urgentes à régler. Des rapports à compléter et renvoyer au plus vite. Des demandes de fonds pour la prochaine expédition. La reconstruction du laboratoire d'Hansi à gérer vu qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de confectionner un nouvel explosif à l'intérieur des locaux. Et tous les petits tracas quotidien du bataillon.

Mais au diable tout cela.

Le plus important pour l'instant, c'était les yeux d'orage qui le regardaient avec désir, ses mains qui avaient agrippé sa chemise et ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec passion.


	10. La clef du coeur de Sasha

**Personnages:** Connie, Sasha

 **Thème:** brochettes de poulet

* * *

 **La clef du coeur de Sasha**

Pendant longtemps, Connie n'avait vu en Sasha qu'une bonne copine, sa complice attitré en matière de pitreries.

Puis, l'adolescence venant, il s'était mis à la considéré pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une femme, et vraiment jolie en plus.

Longtemps, il s'interrogea sur la manière de la séduire, sans vraiment trouver.

Il fut donc surpris, lorsqu'il lui offrit au diner sa brochette de poulet, de la sentir lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser tout en lui clamant son amour et sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que le chemin du cœur de Sasha passerait forcément par son estomac.

* * *

Premier Connie/Sasha que je fais, même si je les vois plus comme amis qu'autre chose.


	11. Travail forcé

**Personnages:** Livaï, recrues de la 104e.

 **Thème:** esclaves

* * *

 **Travail forcé**

Ils en avaient marre de faire le ménage. De passer tous leurs week-end et jours de congés à frotter, astiquer, balayer le moindre recoin du quartier général du bataillon d'exploration tels des esclaves sous les ordres d'un caporal tyrannique.

Plusieurs d'entre eux parlaient de révolte, de se soulever contre ce pouvoir despotique qui les retenait cloitré à l'intérieur.

Mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'au fond, aucun d'entre eux ne ferait jamais rien, car personne n'était assez courageux – ou suicidaire - pour se dresser face à Livaï.

Alors, les anciens membres de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entrainement continuaient de briquer le sol en grommelant.


	12. Ce jour-là

**Personnage:** Keith Shadis

 **Thème:** dépression

* * *

 **Ce jour-là...**

Au cours des ans, il en avait vu des hommes finir par craquer lors de la mort d'un camarade. Des hommes qui étaient rentrés complètement terrorisés de leur première expédition extra-muros et de leur baptême du fer.

Certains surmontaient cela et restaient, bien que le cœur couturé de cicatrices. D'autres s'écroulaient et se révélaient incapables de se relever, sombrant peu à peu dans la dépression ou essayant d'oublier dans l'alcool ou les stupéfiants.

Cependant, jamais Keith Shadis n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait par craquer à son tour en ce jour terrible où l'humanité s'était brutalement rappelée de la crainte des titans.

* * *

Je suis enfin à jour, tous les drabbles que j'ai jamais écrit sur SnK pour le drabble chaud sont désormais postés.


	13. Ce que je déteste

**Personnages:** Livaï, Mike, Erwin, Hansi

 **Thèmes:** Dis-moi oui

* * *

 **Ce que je déteste**

Chaque membre du bataillon avait une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

Levi abhorrait viscéralement la saleté, à laquelle il avait déclaré une guerre sans merci.

Mike détestait lorsque Levi était pris d'une subite frénésie ménagère et répendait du détergent partout, bloquant complètement son odorat.

Erwin, lui, grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'Hansi répétait inlassablement ces trois petits mots, pour le faire fléchir.

« Allez Erwin, dis-moi oui !»

Pas de chance pour lui, ce qu'Hansi détestait, c'était qu'on lui dise non. Alors elle revenait à chaque fois à la charge, réclamant encore et toujours son titan à grands cris.


	14. Saumon de rivière

**Personnages:** Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse.

 **Thème:** saumon de rivière

* * *

 **Les deux types de recrues des brigades d'entraînement**

Parmi les brigades d'entraînement, l existait deux types de recrues.

Ceux qui avaient des rêves grandiloquents, ne parlant que d'exterminer les titans ou intégrer les brigades spéciales.

Et les autres, ceux qui voulaient simplement retourner à leur vie d'avant.

Ainsi, Sasha avait déclaré qu'une fois la guerre finie, elle retournerait vivre dans son village de chasseurs.

Connie, lui, voulait juste pouvoir s'asseoir à nouveau au bord du ruisseau et lancer sa ligne, pour taquiner les saumons qui remontaient la rivière au printemps. Labourer tout le jour, avant de rentrer passer la soirée au coin du feu avec ceux qu'il aimait.


	15. Iris

**Personnages:** Levi

 **Thème:** iris

* * *

 **Iris**

Chaque semaine, il venait la voir et lui parlait.

Il lui racontait la vie au bataillon, ces nouvelles recrues indisciplinées qui ne leur arriveraient jamais à la cheville, des petits tracas du quotidien.

Bien sur, il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Dans leur fuite, ils avaient dû abandonner son corps, comme ceux de ses compagnons.

Mais en ce lieu baigné de soleil, entouré par les fleurs des champs, il lui semblait retrouver plus qu'ailleurs la douceur chaleureuse de Petra.

Et avant de partir, il laissait à chaque fois un iris blanc, symbole des tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle.

* * *

Dans le langage des fleurs, l'iris est toujours étroitement lié à l'amour (seul l'iris bleu a un autre sens, à savoir signaler une bonne nouvelle) et sa variante blanche indique l'amour tendre. Et en plus de symboliser la pureté, le blanc est aussi la couleur du deuil dans certaines cultures (notamment en Asie).

J'aime plutôt bien tout ce qui se rapport au langage des fleurs, c'est toujours très poétique et très beau. Ca me plairait d'ailleurs bien de pouvoir l'exploiter un jour dans une fic ou un OS.


	16. Promesse muette

**Pairing:** Hannes/Eren (Shiny)

 **Thème:** Promesse muette (Neechu)

 **Notes:** les drabbles suivants ont été écrits dans le cadre de la première soirée endrabblée organisée par l'APDES dans la nuit du 31 juillet au 1er aout. En plus du thème était imposé un pairing ou un personnage.

* * *

 **Promesse muette**

Pendant des années, Hannes s'était voilé la face. Comme tant d'autre, il n'en était plus venu à considérer les titans que comme une lointaine menace.

Mais tout vola en éclat en même temps que le mur.

Ce jour-là, des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de personnes moururent.

Et parmi elle Carla Jaeger qu'il avait abandonnée à son triste sort.

Même s'il savait que c'était le seul choix à faire, il s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir rembourser sa dette à Grisha.

Et tandis qu'il courait, les deux enfants dans ses bras, il fit la promesse muette à Carla qu'il veillerait sur son fils.


	17. Jouer avec le feu

Personnage: Sasha (Atsuka)

Thème: Nain (moi-même)

Notes: comme le précédent, ce drabble a été écrit durant la soirée endrabblée du 31 juillet.

* * *

 **Jouer avec le feu**

S'il y avait une chose que Sasha et Connie avaient rapidement compris en intégrant le bataillon, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, faire allusion de quelque manière que ce fut à la taille du caporal Levi, celle-ci constituant un sujet hautement sensible.

Nain, petit, minuscule,… même lorsqu'il ne le concernait pas, toutes ces allusions à une petite taille ne manquaient jamais de lui faire jeter un regard torve à l'impudent qui avait osé les employé.

Ils savaient qu'ils jouaient avec le feu, mais rien n'était plus amusant que de voir leur supérieur grincer des dents à chaque fois.


	18. Lutter jusqu'au bout

**Personnage:** Carla Jaeger (Nataku)

 **Thème:** Attraction (Nataku)

 **Notes:** comme les deux précédents, ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la première soirée endrabblée de l'APDES.

* * *

 **Lutter jusqu'au bout**

C'était la fin.

Les jambes coincées sous les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois son chez-elle, Carla l'avait compris.

Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, jamais Eren, ni même Hannes, ne pourrait la dégager.

Pour elle, il était trop tard.

Mais, en le voyant s'escrimer sur les débris, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une puissante vague d'amour pour son fils.

Alors, même si elle savait que c'était vain, que même si cette main qui l'attirait vers ce gouffre béant la relâchait, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, Carla lutta.

Pour Eren, pour Mikasa, pour tous ceux qui la retenaient à la vie.


	19. Une musique aigrelette

**Personnage:** Bertolt (moi)

 **Thème:** Musique (Nataku)

 **Notes:** Comme les précédents, drabble rédigé durant la première soirée endrabblée. Je suis contente, c'est mon tout premier Reiner/Bertholt et j'en suis assez fière (de tous ceux que j'ai écris c'est mon préféré, même si celui sur Carla n'est pas loin derrière).

* * *

 **Une musique aigrelette**

Le bruit des murs s'effondrant en même temps que sonnait le temps de la fin du déni pour l'humanité.

Les hurlements de terreurs de ceux dont la vie s'était brusquement terminée dans la gueule béante d'un titan.

Les cris éplorés des autres, ceux qui avaient perdus un ami, un frère.

Les pleurs, les gémissements de ceux qui avaient tout perdu ce jour-là.

A jamais cette musique macabre reviendrait le hanter. Telle une horrible petite ritournelle aigrelette, elle le poursuivrait inlassablement chaque nuit dans ses rêves.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer.

Pour Reiner, Bertholt devait rester fort.


	20. A contre-courant

**Personnage:** Mikasa (Slavy)

 **Thème:** A contre-courant (Neechu)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit durant la soirée endrabblée du 31 juillet.

* * *

 **A contre-courant**

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Mikasa ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point elle avait eu une vie heureuse. Choyée, chérie, tendrement aimée par ses parents, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de l'îlot de bonheur dans lequel elle vivait, coupée de la misère et des horreurs des hommes.

Mais ce jour-là, tandis ce jeune garçon inconnu lui criait de se battre, elle réalisa que tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que se laisser porter par l'existence. Qu'elle avait soigneusement occultée la noirceur du monde qui l'entourait.

La vie, comprit-elle, c'était avancer à contre-sens, en se battant pour protéger ce qui devait l'être.


	21. Différente

**Personnage:** Mina Carolina (Shiro)

 **Thème:** Différent (Nataku)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la soirée endrabblée du 31 juillet.

* * *

 **Différente**

Parmi les membres de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement, il y avait ceux qu'on surnommait les extra. Toutes ces recrues qui se démarquaient par un trait particulier. Mikasa était la plus forte, Eren le plus déterminé, Armin le plus intelligent, Connie le plus inconscient,…

Et puis, à côté, il y avait les autres. Ceux qui se fondaient dans la masse et ne se démarquaient pas vraiment par un talent particulier, mais qui avaient eux aussi jurés de défendre l'humanité.

Mina Carolina était de ceux-là.

Et c'était pour cela qu'Eren jugeait qu'on devait se souvenir de sa mort au même titre que les leurs.


	22. Mais où est le lapin?

**Personnage:** Jean/Armin (Griseldis)

 **Thème:** Mais où est le lapin? (Slavy)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée

* * *

 **Mais où est le lapin?**

Les membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient des hommes comme les autres.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient soumis aux mêmes besoins et désirs que tout le monde et ressentaient eux aussi le besoin de soulager la pression qui s'accumulait.

Mais, comme le caporal Levi voyait d'un mauvais œil ses hommes s'esquiver pour aller batifoler, ils employaient tous des noms de code.

Ainsi, certains jouaient à « Où est caché la saucisse ? ». Jean et Armin, eux, avaient choisis d'appeler ça « Mais où est le lapin ? ». Parce que Jean était clairement un chaud lapin sous les draps.


	23. Un nuage de wisky

**Personnage:** Dot Pixis (Shim)

 **Thème:** Nuage (Nyaa)

 **Notes:** comme les précédents, ce drabble fut écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée.

* * *

 **Un nuage de wisky**

Une bouteille de wisky pur malt à la main, Dot Pixis avait l'impression de planer.

Le cerveau rendu cotonneux par l'alcool, il se sentait léger comme l'air, capable de parcourir les cieux et de pouvoir toucher les nuages duveteux qui s'étendaient au-dessus de lui.

Ils pouvaient le critiquer, le blâmer, le traiter d'alcoolique ou de vieil ivrogne.

Soldats, gros bourgeois nantis,… aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le comprendre.

Cette petite flaque d'alcool constituait sa bouée de sauvetage. Son dernier rempart lorsque l'ampleur de sa tâche et de ses responsabilités en tant que commandant de la garnison menaçaient de le submerger.


	24. Qui penses-tu pouvoir leurrer ainsi?

**Pairing:** Fête (Mamsayi)

 **Thème:** Christa/Ymir (Nyaa)

 **Notes:** comme les précédents, ce drabble fut écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée. Il m'en reste encore plusieurs à mettre en ligne avant ce soir (vu que c'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu la deuxième soirée endrabblée), ce que je n'ai pas su faire auparavant par manque de temps. Donc c'est parti pour une rafale d'updates!

* * *

 **Qui penses-tu pouvoir leurrer ainsi?**

De l'avis de l'ensemble des membres de la cent-quatrième, Christa était un ange. Douce, calme et gentille, elle semblait rayonner et apporter la joie partout où elle passait. Dévouée et toujours prête à rendre service, elle s'était immédiatement attirée l'affection de leurs compagnons.

A leurs yeux, Christa Lenz était une véritable déesse et chaque jour passé en sa compagnie était une fête.

Une seule n'était pas dupe et avait vu au travers de cette façade de faux-semblants que la jeune fille avait bâti peu à peu.

\- Qui penses-tu pouvoir leurrer ainsi ? lui glissa un jour Ymir à l'oreille.


	25. Vision traumatique

**Pairing:** Jean/Armin (Grise)

 **Thème:** Encastrés (Shiro)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée, le 31 juillet.

* * *

 **Vision traumatique**

Eren était assis sur son lit, les yeux plongés dans le vague, encore incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Ou plutôt, il ne le voulait pas.

Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi à ça. Etre envoyé combattre les titans sans équipements tridimensionnel, récurer le laboratoire du chef d'escouade Hansi à la brosse à dent ou subir les foudres de celui qui était son modèle.

Même se verser du jus de citron dans les yeux lui aurait semblé plus doux que de tomber sur son meilleur ami et de son rival nus, allongés sur un lit et encastrés l'un dans l'autre.


	26. Bûcheron

**Personnage:** Connie (moi)

 **Thème:** Bûcheron (Shiny)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée, le 31 juillet.

* * *

 **Bûcheron**

Ce n'était qu'en intégrant les brigades d'entraînement que Connie s'était réellement rendu compte à quel point la vie qu'il avait mené jusque ici était simple.

Se lever aux aurores. Suivre son père en forêt où ils devaient débiter le bois nécessaire au chauffage de la maison. Puis, après un petit-déjeuner rapide, passer le reste de la journée aux champs à semer, désherber ou récolter.

Depuis, il avait rencontré des enfants des villes, qui n'avaient jamais réellement connu la faim. Il n'aurait cependant pris leur place pour rien au monde.

Son existence avait peut être été simple, mais elle avait été heureuse.


	27. La faiblesse d'Annie

**Pairing:** Aruani (Atsuka)

 **Thème:** Chatouilles (Neechu)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée.

* * *

 **La faiblesse d'Annie**

C'était ainsi, mais Armin n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de décortiquer ses compagnons. D'essayer de discerner leurs forces comme leurs faiblesses. Une seule personne était resté pour lui une énigme. Annie.

Il avait passé des heures à guetter le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ce qui lui avait évidemment attiré les regards suspicieux de la jeune femme. Il avait tenté différentes approches, toutes basées sur ses observations.

Sans succès.

A court d'idée, dans un geste presque désespéré, il avait même tenté les chatouilles.

Sans mieux réussir.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais crû que la plus grande faiblesse d'Annie, ce soit lui.


	28. Les joies de la vie en dortoir

**Pairing:** Armin/Connie (Nataku)

 **Thème:** Réapprendre (Atsuka)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée

* * *

 **Les joies de la vie en dortoir**

La vie en dortoir, ça craignait vraiment. Et pas parce que vous deviez vivre en permanence avec cinq autres gars et partager votre espace vital avec eux.

Non, c'était simplement parce que lorsque Jean se glissait dans le lit d'Armin, que Reiner s'invitait dans celui de Bertolt pour jouer ou qu'Eren décidait de se soulager en pensant à son caporal bien-aimé, ils étaient bruyants. Mais vraiment bruyant.

Connie aurait aimé pouvoir réapprendre à dormir dans n'importe quelles circonstances, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Mais, comme cela ne marchait pas, la seule solution s'offrant à lui était de prendre son oreiller et aller dormir dehors.


	29. La triste fin d'une pomme de terre

**Personnage:** la patate de Sasha (Shimdrael)

 **Thème:** confettis (Shiny)

 **Notes:** drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée de l'APDES.

* * *

 **La triste fin d'une pomme de terre**

Le jour où survint la tragédie, Armin et Sasha étaient affectés aux cuisines. Ce soir, le bataillon d'exploration aurait droit à de fines tranches de viande accompagné de purée et, tandis que Sasha avait été affecté à la plonge, Armin devait préparer la purée.

Apercevant une patate posée au coin de la table, Armin l'avait prise et découpée.

\- Monstre, assassin, hurla soudain Sasha.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes qu'Armin s'aperçut de son erreur.

Il avait réduit en confettis tout ce qui restait de la patate adorée et chérie de Sasha.


	30. Pluie

**Pairing:** Mike/Nanaba (Neechu)

 **Thème:** Pluie (Mamsayi)

 **Notes:** Et voilà mes braves, ceci était le dernier drabble écrit lors de la première soirée endrabblée de l'APDES. C'est l'un de mes préférés avec ceux sur Bertholt et Carla.

* * *

 **Pluie**

Aimer dans le bataillon d'exploration était toujours une chose dangereuse.

Les amours finissaient rarement heureux et souvent prématurément, dans le ventre d'un titan.

Pour cela, Mike n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher.

Pourtant, dès qu'il l'avait vue, il n'avait que pu se sentir attirer. Nanaba était un vrai rayon de soleil illuminant par sa simple présence chacune de ses journées.

Il avait tenté de résister, mais n'avait pu que céder.

Alors chaque jour, il priait. Pour qu'elle ne lui soit pas subitement retirée et qu'il ne se retrouve pas un jour devant sa tombe, sous des torrents de pluie et de larmes.

* * *

Et le sort a été délicieusement ironique, car en un sens son voeux s'est réalisé, même si de la pire manière qui soit...


End file.
